


Sun Don't Shine

by ArtemisRae



Series: Alphabet Challenge [25]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-15
Updated: 2009-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been in this situation before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Don't Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my alphabet drabbles challenge, where I've given a prompt for every letter of the alphabet. This prompt was "noetic".

* * *

_noetic_  
-adjective  
1.coming from, or understood by the human mind

* * *

 

He starts to really dread visits from Fullmetal – and not just for the usual reasons, where the kid is annoying and a loudmouth and a know-it-all – when he realizes Fullmetal has that look in his eyes.

Roy knows that look. Roy knows that look well. He's seen it in a thousand different forms on a thousand different faces and it always, _always_, ends in disappointment when the individual in question realizes that Roy is not about to throw away his life and his lofty goals. Not for them.

He knows, in his mind, where this is going. Ed doesn't know it yet – doesn't see it yet – but Roy's been here before, and he can see it stretching out before him: endlessly awkward meetings, Ed's attempts to ingratiate himself to Roy, and the inevitable hostility that's going to result when Ed realizes that (no matter how much he may want this) Roy won't let himself go there. Not when there's so much hanging in the balance.

"Fullmetal's waiting for a meeting, sir." Roy can't look Riza in the face. He wonders if the office was always this stuffy.

Finally he leans back in his chair and unbuttons his jacket. He can't stop this train but he can derail it for another day. "Tell him I'm taking a late lunch."

* * *


End file.
